<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【咕哒迪卢】产乳 by AkaharaRinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104096">【咕哒迪卢】产乳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko'>AkaharaRinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 产乳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给酸的dlmd榨乳<br/>很雷 产乳注意<br/>迪卢木多x咕哒子 恋人（？）设定 一起住在myroom里 已经满绊了<br/>我喜欢c妈，也喜欢小碧池酱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>咕哒迪卢</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【咕哒迪卢】产乳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪卢木多感觉最近身体有点不舒服，他也说不上是哪里不舒服，反正就是不对劲。<br/>进行了一轮种火收集后master就打道回府了——因为活动已经毕业了，每天无非就是打打狗粮喂喂新卡。难得轻松的一天，迪卢木多可以舒舒服服地洗个澡。<br/>正涂沐浴露的时候，他觉得胸口有点刺痛，低头一看，自己的乳头发红发胀，已经磨破了皮。<br/>这不应当。迪卢木多想，男人的乳头基本上没有任何价值。<br/>然而事实并不是这样，他很明显感到揉搓胸肌的时候有什么出来了。<br/>他严肃地关上水龙头，穿好衣服然后坐在了床上，思考良久之后又把上衣脱掉，开始研究胸部的异常。<br/>怪不得最近胸口好像酸痛酸痛的。他一边摸着自己的胸一边想，同时觉得它们有点松弛了，变得更有弹性。有那么一秒他觉得自己在揉master的胸——才怪。<br/>master的胸部，即使是女性，也不会产乳吧！<br/>他看着手上沾着的乳白色半透明液体，扶额。<br/>这……到底要怎么处理？<br/>正当他烦恼的时候，master正好回来了。<br/>“迪卢……”少女看着坐在床上赤裸上身还一脸忧伤的恋人，笑容变得僵硬起来，“怎么了？”<br/>迪卢木多极其不情愿地跟她一五一十讲述了事情的缘由。少女忍着笑听完后说：“拜托了请让我揉你的胸部！”<br/>“不是这么回事吧！！”他抗议道，却还是乖乖让柔软的小手在自己身上乱摸。<br/>“糟了，好像真的可以……”她以一种很正经的语气讲道，“看来本子里的剧情还是可以实现的。”<br/>“你到底是看了什么本子啊！”帅哥也是有吐槽权的。<br/>虽然少女一直亵玩着他的胸部，但还是有在给他想办法的。<br/>“这种情况应该去问问达芬奇亲吧？”</p><p>-达芬奇工坊-<br/>迪卢木多在master的威逼中再次讲述了自己苦难的故事。<br/>达芬奇拿着一堆报告说：“大概是某位魔女的恶作剧吧？因为是她所以我也没办法制作出解药哦，毕竟天才也不是万能的。人家很忙啦，迪卢木多你忍耐几天说不定就恢复原样了。”<br/>“这、这种事情怎么好意思……”迪卢木多说。<br/>“喏，这个给你。是女性成为母亲之后要用的东西，用来吸取乳汁什么的。虽然你是男性但这种情况下使用也ok啦！”达芬奇挂着人畜无害的萝莉笑脸从角落找出来一副看起来sm感十足的器具。<br/>“太奇怪了吧！”<br/>“拿出凯尔特英雄的气概来呀！只是因为自己身体变奇怪了就扭扭捏捏，而不去着手解决的话，可是会被她看不起的！”达芬奇理直气壮地这么说，让人在这时候想起萝莉身下是个老爷子。<br/>“明白了，姑且试一下吧。”迪卢木多含泪接过了那东西。</p><p>迪卢木多一开始使用榨乳器是拒绝的，因为男性用这个实在是太奇怪了！但是为了缓解胸部的胀痛，似乎非这样不可。他将罩杯扣在胸前，启动机器，那机器将杯内的空气抽去，一下子竟十分疼。他咬咬牙，把另一边也放上，胸前的两点被气压拉扯着，破皮的地方又开始疼痛起来。<br/>“呜……”他看见被罩杯扣住的地方已经泛红了，乳头被拉得很长，正在一下一下地往外冒着乳汁。<br/>好羞耻……<br/>但又……有一点快感。<br/>乳尖被吸得充血挺立之后，机器的内部又伸出一个小转轮，塑料的拨片一下下刮过乳头，又痛又爽。<br/>迪卢木多忍不住满头大汗地躺在床上，身下的性器已经是半勃，他隔着布料揉搓着它，脑海里尽是些无用的黄色废料。枕头和被褥都是统一配发的，连沐浴露洗发水也是统一的，但他却能准确地分辨出那个少女的味道……<br/>“迪卢木多，你去找……达芬奇……”master再一次准时破门而入，撞见了一边被榨乳器蹂躏胸部一边自慰的迪卢木多。<br/>“啊啊啊啊！”迪卢木多羞愤地用手臂遮住脸，“请您饶恕我！”果然躺在床上像痴汉一样闻着恋人的枕头自慰是很变态的事啊！（何况还有榨乳器）<br/>“诶、诶诶诶！”少女的脸也瞬间红成了苹果，“那个、这样没事了？”<br/>迪卢木多闭口不言，但胸口的亵玩和恋人的突然出现让他下面绷得更紧了。<br/>“迪卢，忍耐得很辛苦吧？”少女害羞地走进，然后爬上两人的床，“乳头那里的确是很敏感的地方呢，每次被迪卢那样……都很舒服。”她金黄的眼睛不敢直视另一双金黄的，便自然而然落到了那处。她不顾恋人的反对，解开了迪卢木多的裤子，将那挺立的性器解放出来。<br/>“别这样……”迪卢木多说，“让你看到我失态的样子，真是抱歉。我想你一定会觉得我很讨厌吧……”<br/>“没有！”她快速抢了话，带着气愤，“迪卢无论是怎样的我都喜欢。”<br/>然后她发现刚才的话语貌似就是表白（即使他们已经成为恋人很久了），就低下头去，将迪卢木多的性器含入嘴中。<br/>“呜……这样，舒服吗？”少女的小嘴几乎含不下那根巨物，她只能按着从AV学来的方式给迪卢木多口交。<br/>“别勉强自己。”迪卢木多的手插入橘色的头发，上下的快感交织在一起令他忍耐不住。<br/>可是少女是从不听他劝告的，她就是一个倔强的人，自己认定的事情就不会改变。<br/>于是她在迪卢木多高潮射精的时候也没有来得及躲开，嘴里和脸上都是白色的浊液。<br/>“诶嘿嘿，完工了。”她笑了，脸上的色情景象和单纯的笑容格格不入。</p><p> </p><p>*事后迪卢木多知道是master因为自己投诉满绊坐板凳才去找美狄亚咨询恋爱问题，从而发展出这出闹剧之后，自己跑回原来的个室住了几天。<br/>后来master心情低落甚至忘了换上极地御寒礼装就出门收集素材导致严重感冒卧床不起，迪卢木多才又搬回my room照顾她。<br/>“（*沙哑）呜呜呜我以为迪卢再也不要我了——”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>